


Look at me I'M SEXY

by Chole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Scott and Isaac called it, Tickle Fights, Werewolf!Stiles, derek is stiles, implies stiles/derek, sterek, stiles is derek, ticklish!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek and Derek is Stiles. Who isn't going to take advantage of that. Stiles finds out Dereks ticklish and tickle fight ensues.</p><p> </p><p>This was a prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me I'M SEXY

Stiles would be the first to admit pissing off a witch wasn't their best idea ever. There had been a bit of a stand off and the witch had noticed the strange relationship between Stiles and Derek and then decided to use it to her benefit, she mumbled a couple of words and then disappeared, like exactly how they do in the movies, surrounded by a little cloud of smoke and everything. The pack started to sniff her out and hunt her down but then both Derek and Stiles collapsed, screaming and twisting in agony. Derek howling, eyes flashing blue whilst Stiles screamed some imaginative profanities, they suddenly arched their backs in unison before dropping back down and going completely still and silent. Moments later they both gasped and sat bolt up right.  
"What the fuck was that." Derek mumbled rubbing his face in a very Stiles like way. Scott stilled as his eyes widened.  
"They smell wrong." He mumbled to Isaac who was stood behind him protectively.  
"I know I smell it too." He replied, eyes never leaving the men on the floor. Stiles hadn't said anything during this exchange which was ringing alarm bells in both Scott and Isaacs head. Stiles and Derek rose slowly, wobbling slightly before Derek yelped, something Isaac would find hilarious later.  
"Holy shit." He muttered.  
"I'm Derek-" He paused to turn and be faced with Stiles. "-Holy shit, you're me. Oh this is bad, or really good depending on what way you look at it, wait does that mean I have all the super cool werewolf stuff. Holy shit I'm a werewolf." He smirked, and winked at Stiles's body.  
"Enjoy being a teenager again buddy." His eyes then widened and shone with something mischievous, suddenly he shoved his hand down the front of his trousers and gasped. This was when Derek finally decided to speak.  
"Stiles get your hand out of my pants right now or I swear to god I'll-."  
"You'll what Derek, I'm the big bad wolf now remember." Stiles snapped, pulling his hand back out of the front of his/Dereks jeans, raising his eyebrows as he waved both hands up in the air.  
"No touching ok, well not when you can see." He said with another wink.  
"Um Derek, Stiles whoever you are, stop winking, it looks weird man. Derek doesn't wink." Isaac finally spoke up once he'd regained the ability to speak, Scott wasn't far behind him though.  
"We need to get this fixed, before you kill each other, or would it be yourselves. I don't know man." He called out as he turned and began to walk back the their cars.

Two hours later and they still hadn't gotten any closer to finding a counter spell. Stiles was starting to get bored and had resorted to exploring Dereks body, finding points that effected him, both positively and negatively.  
"Wait Derek are you ticklish?" Stiles suddenly asked, breaking the silence and causing everyone to jump.  
"NO!" Derek replied, too fast to be true.  
"You totally are, Scott dude come and tickle me." Stiles said as he flopped back down on the floor with his arms spread open.  
"This is one of the weirdest things I've ever done." He muttered before walking over to his best friend and alpha and got to his knees and began to tickle Stiles/Dereks stomach. Stiles instantly responded by cackling with laughter and curling in on himself, the sight made Scott laugh and continue. After around 10 minutes of Scott attacking Stiles whilst he begged for mercy, they got up again and straightened their clothes.  
"Oh Derek, I know everything now, there is no way out." Stiles said, smirking and he watched his body fold his arms and scowl. It felt weird looking at himself but not controlling what he was doing. Also the angle was different as Derek was slightly taller and everything was clearer due to the werewolf senses. He started to notice things about himself he hadn't before, like how his hair wasn't just one shade of brown, it was like an array of browns and coppers. Derek began to feel self concious at the way Stiles was staring at him, but then realized it was ridiculous as Stiles was probably just seeing things in himself. Stiles looked and although it was his body he could see that it was Derek controlling it, the way he stood with his head up and shoulders forward whereas Stiles usually stood curling in on himself as a sort of defence system, making himself look smaller. There was the way he stood and then the scowl on his face, that was the main give away, it was such a Derek look that he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which shocked him as he realized he'd never heard Derek laugh before.  
"What, what's so funny?" Derek snapped, growing more self concious by the second.  
"You just look so you, like you are me so it's still so clearly you."  
Derek thought for a second then realized, if Stiles was going to take advantage of him then why should't he do the same. Stiles clearly saw the change in the man and began to suss out what he was planning.  
"Derek?" Stiles ask, doubt thick in his voice. He just smiled and began to stalk forward like a wolf trapping his prey.  
"See Stiles." He began once Stiles was pressed back against the wall.  
" You seem to be forgetting that 1. I am you so I can manipulate you just as much as you can me and 2. You're in my body, so I know more about it that you ever will." And with that he lunged forward and poked his size, producing a very masculine squeak. Then all hell broke loose as Stiles used his new werewolf strength to push them both off the wall and onto the floor. Scott and Isaac decided this was the best time to leave the room and let them get on with it, and tried to make as little noise as possible, not that it would have mattered, Stiles and Derek were too wrapped up fighting to be aware of what was around them. 

Somehow Derek had ended up on top of Stiles, demanding he surrender and Derek did exactly that, he surrendered to all the emotions he'd been trying so very hard to suppress. He lent up and kissed Stiles, part of him was saying how weird it was to kiss himself but the rest of him was telling that part to shut the hell up. Stiles seemed only too eager to part take in the confessing and kissed back, noting that he was in fact kissing himself. Sometime during the suddenly heated make out session they had closed their eyes and once they opened them again they found they were in control of their own bodies. Derek took no time in flipping them over so Stiles and his body was now underneath him. Stiles looked up through his eyelashes, smiled and leaned up to whisper something in Derek's ear, thinking it was going to be something cute, however what came out of Stiles mouth was anything but that.  
"I touched your dick." He giggled as he lent back down pulling Derek down with him.


End file.
